Just Wanna Be With You
by MadLuvBabe
Summary: What starts out as a little after rehersal help, turns into an encounter that surprises not only Ryan but Jimmy as well. *Explicit Sexual Content*


"And 5-6-7-8!" Ryan clapped to the beat as he watched the dancers launch into the steps he had spent weeks choreographing. "And one-two! Slide step! Jump kick! Seven-eight!"

His gaze drifted to Jimmy Zara aka Rocket Man. The lanky teen was flailing uselessly in the corner, counting out loud and off time. Ryan groaned and pushed off of the piano he had been leaning against. He moved towards Rocket Man, still clapping out the beat. "One-two-three-four! What-are-you-doing?"

"I'm trying man!" Jimmy gasped, elbows flying. Ryan took a step back for safety's sake.

"Five-six-seven-eight! You-look-po-sessed!"

The other dancers burst into laughter as the music number came to an end. Everyone else hit a perfect pose. Zara collapsed on the floor, his back rising and falling rapidly. Ryan rolled his eyes and moved back towards the front of the stage.

"Ok everyone, that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow we'll look at the finale. Thanks guys!" The dancers clapped politely and the noise level in the room grew significantly as they started to socialize. Ryan knelt by the piano to collect his things. A pair of smooth, tanned legs approached.

"We're going to get milkshakes."

Ryan looked up at his twin. Sharpay looked just as perfect as she had when she had walked into rehearsal, despite having danced for two hours. "Is that an invitation?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and tapped her toe impatiently. "Hurry up! I want to get a booth in the middle!"

Ryan tried not to let his annoyance show on his face. "Just go, Sharpay. I'll catch a ride."

"Ok!" Sharpay's face brightened and she blew him a kiss as she walked away. As if his sister would ever let a milkshake anywhere near her perfect glossy lips. He threw his notebook into his bag and stood, slinging it over his shoulder. He started for the door, when he noticed zara standing near the edge of the stage, his eyes closed, his lips moving minutely, his body jerking awkwardly. Ryan paused, wondering if the boy was having some sort of seizure. As he watched, Zara jumped into a poorly executed turn, nearly falling off of the stage in the process.

 _Oh good God, he's trying to practise..._ Ryan realized.

"No, that's a pas de bouree." Ryan called, unable to keep himself from making corrections. "You need three steps."

"Oh, right!" Zara called back, a quirky smile lighting his face. He tried again, this time his long legs getting tangled up and he ended up in downward dog. Ryan looked longingly over his shoulder at the crown disappearing through the doors, and then back at the hapless boy trying to be a dancer. He growled in irritation and dropped his bag, stalking over.

"No, no. It's like this. Just watch me." Ryan performed the turn with an ease that came from years of work. "Now you try." Zara stared at Ryan's legs as if they held the secrets to life itself. His tongue poked out between his lips in concentration as he tried to replicate the movement. "No, right leg first. No, _right._ This one."

Ryan reached out and touched Zara's right thigh. He was surprised to find it lean and hard under his hand. _I guess basketball is good for something_. Zara stepped back with the leg that Ryan indicated.

"Good. Then out with the other leg." Zara stared down at his own legs for a moment before looking back up at Ryan hopelessly.

"No offense dude, but...what?"

Ryan huffed impatiently and moved to stand behind Jimmy. The teen was slightly taller than him, and Ryan's face just reached the back of his neck. He actually smelled good for once. Maybe he had forgotten to put on that god-awful cologne today. Ryan reached down and placed his hands just below Jimmy's hips. He stiffened slightly and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax. Just do what I tell you. Move this leg back." Ryan gave a slight tug on Jimmy's upper thigh. Jimmy stepped back. "Good. Now this leg out." Ryan pressed slightly on Zara's hip, guiding his movements. They went through the turn several times until Ryan stepped away to watch. "Huh. Not half bad. Good work, Rocket Man. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

Ryan started towards where he had left his bag.

"Wait! That's only one part! What about the rest of it?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "It's nine thirty, Zara. Rehearsal is over. Besides, I've got a triple thick choco-raspberry milkshake waiting for me."

"Wait, Ryan, please!" Zara moved towards Ryan, his eyes pleading. "I...I'm Troy's understudy. I gotta get this dance stuff down! I gotta be good...If I suck he'll never trust me to take over for him!"

"Zara, you _won't_ be taking over for anybody. Nothing is going to happen to Troy. If it weren't for the sake of tradition I would say that you don't need to learn this stuff at all!"

"But what if something does happen to him? Please, man. Troy's trusting me with this. I need your help."

Ryan thought of the prospect of staying here with the incompetent basketball player, as opposed to hanging out with his friends and a giant glass of raspberry processed sugar.

Zara could see Ryan debating. He stepped closer, desperate. "I could make it worth it for you."

Ryan snorted. "What could you possibly give me? And trust me, the pride of watching you succeed isn't nearly enough."

Zara bit down on his bottom lip, wondering if he was about to go way too far. Ryan was friends with Troy, after all. But if Evans went for it...

Jimmy gathered all his confidence and moved even closer to Ryan. He could see the confusion and suspicion in the other boy's eyes. Before he lost his nerve he leaned in, pressing his lips to Ryan's and resting his hand on Ryan's crotch.

Ryan reacted quickly, but not before Zara felt the sizable lump in Ryan's pants twitch in response. Ryan shoved Jimmy away so hard that he nearly lost his balance.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ryan yelled, his face turning pink- whether with anger or embarrassment, Jimmy couldn't tell. He shook his mop-like brown hair out of his eyes to meet Ryan's angry blue ones.

"Dude, it's ok. I know you're...I mean...you like..."

Ryan's face was only growing more enraged. Zara backpedaled. "I-I mean, I don't _really_ know anything, I just heard..."

"You heard what, exactly?" Ryan's voice had gone cold and deadly. Zara took a small step back.

"Ryan...man...it's cool if you're...and if you're not, then cool, I'm sorry...actually, I'm just sorry no matter what. I shouldn't have..."

"So what, you heard some rumours and just thought you'd assault me? Thought that if I like guys, I must be attracted to a lanky little fuck like you? That if you grabbed my dick I'd do whatever you wanted me to?!"

"N-no!" Jimmy was beginning to see the resemblance between Ryan and his twin...the resemblance that made his blood chill. "I'm sorry...just forget I said anything...go have milkshakes...I'll just...crawl into a hole..."

Ryan glared at the presumptuous teenager, but his anger was ebbing just as quickly as it had ignited. "Get out of my sight."

Zara scampered past him, escaping through the still open stage door. Ryan ran his hands through his blonde locks, a million emotions warring inside him. He snatched up his bag, and the stereo that they had been using for rehearsal and stalked down the hall to the drama office to put them away. The office was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the window but he didn't bother to turn on the lights. He crossed the room to replace the stereo on the equipment shelf before sinking down on the couch by the window.

All desire to go for milkshakes...to be in public...had evaporated. He realized that he didn't really have a way home. He could text Sharpay, but she'd get all bitchy about having to leave early. He leaned back, resting his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

 _How does Zara know?_ It wasn't a secret, really. But it wasn't exactly something that he wanted to advertise in a high school full of bigoted jocks and closeted assholes. Zara only hung out with two groups of people: the freshmen and the basketball team. Ryan swallowed hard. He couldn't think which group he'd rather have talking about his sexuality _less_. Moreover, if Jimmy had heard, than who knew who else had. He was pretty sure Sharpay knew, despite her attempts to throw him at Kelsi Nielsen. The last thing he wanted was to become someone that people whispered about when he passed by, imagining that they knew some great dark secret that he was trying to hide.

At the same time, the memory of feeling Zara's hand on his crotch had his cock twitching. It had been a long time since someone had touched him...he grimaced at the memory of the awkward petting he had once shared with Kelsi in the music room. It had felt good, sure. But...wrong. Nothing like his time with the pool boy at the country club. That thought only made his dick throb harder.

Absentmindedly he dropped a hand to the front of his pants and squeezed gently, trying to relieve the uncomfortable pressure. His dick only grew harder under his hand. He sighed. _I guess I should text Sharpay and go home_. He opened his eyes...and froze.

Jimmy stood in the doorway, watching him with wide eyes. A mixture of anger and curiosity bubbled up in Ryan. _How long has he been standing there?_ He followed Jimmy's gaze to where his hand still rested in his own crotch. He jumped up quickly, dropping his hand.

Zara's eyes flicked back up to Ryan's and he held his hands up in an "I surrender" pose. "I'm sorry...I just...I went outside and my car was the only one in the lot...I didn't know if you had a ride..."

Again, Ryan's anger disappeared. He sighed and looked towards the floor, searching for his bag.

"I'm fine, Rocket Man. Go home."

In the silence that followed, he was sure the boy had obeyed. But then he heard a small sound just behind him. He whirled around.

"Whoa, easy." Jimmy still had his hands up, although he had halved the distance between them. "I just wanted to apologize, Ryan. I...you're a cool guy. I don't want you to...like hate me. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Ryan sighed heavily, noting the anguish in the younger boy's eyes. "Alright. Whatever. Apology accepted. Just...don't tell anyone...about any of this."

Zara's eyes lit up. "So then you _are_..."

"Don't push it, Zara." He picked up his bag and started towards the door. But Jimmy grabbed his wrist.

"Wait."

Ryan flicked his hair impatiently. "It's late, Zara, you can practice some other time."

"No, it's not that." His tone of voice surprised Ryan and he turned to look at the other boy, waiting. "Um...what you said before...about...you know, not being attracted to me...did you mean that, or were you just mad?"

Ryan's brow furrowed in confusion. He assessed Jimmy's expression. The younger boy had his eyes downcast, and was chewing on his bottom lip. Comprehension hit Ryan like a truck and his mouth popped open in surprise.

"Jimmy...are _you_...?"

"I...I dunno. I never considered it before, I just..." Jimmy paced towards the window and leaned against the frame, running his hand through his mop of hair. "Your sister's smoking hot, ok?"

Ryan blinked, even more confused than before. "Um...ok?"

"But you...you're ok too..you know?"

"Gee, thanks."

"No...I just mean..." The boy sighed, bracing his hands against the window ledge. "I guess I don't know what I mean."

Ryan watched him for a moment, trying to decide how to proceed. "Ok...that's alright. There's nothing wrong with that." Zara's eyes flicked back up to his, hopefully. _God, I am nowhere near in the position to be giving advice..._ "I guess what's important right here is...do you really _want_ me to be attracted to you? Or is it just because...you know, I'm different from what you're used to?"

Zara considered that. "No...no, I want you to like me...because...well you're pretty awesome."

"Ok...new question." Ryan took a few slow steps towards Jimmy. "Are _you_ attracted to _me_?" Jimmy couldn't tear his eyes away from Ryan's. Ryan could see the boy's chest rising and falling faster and faster. "Don't worry. You're answer doesn't have to mean anything right now...if you don't want it to. But you might be a bit less...confused."

"I don't see that happening." Jimmy breathed. His gaze darted down and he licked his lips before taking a deep, bolstering breath. "Yeah...I guess I am...attracted to you..."

Ryan felt his heartbeat pick up. He tried to drown whatever he was feeling and focus on Jimmy. "Ok. That's fine. I mean...I'm attracted to you too."

"Even though I'm a 'lanky fuck'?"

Ryan burst out laughing. "Hey, if I'm working with the theory of proportion, your general length is probably a good sign." Zara's eyes widened as he caught Ryan's meaning. Ryan blushed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No...it's ok. I mean...I already grabbed yours..." His eyes drifted down and Ryan felt his dick jump, as if it knew it was being watched. He took a slow breath, trying to calm himself. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...if I were to try...you know...what I tried in the theatre...only this time...just because I wanted to, not because I wanted something...would you...would that..."

Impatient and horny, Ryan closed the distance between them and captured Jimmy's lips with his own. Jimmy reacted immediately, one hand going around to Ryan's lower back, the other to the back of his head, locking them together. Ryan was surprised. He hadn't expected Zara to be that good at this. But already, Zara's tongue was teasing Ryan's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to let him in. Jimmy groaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. He dropped his hand to join the other on Ryan's back, and he pulled their body's closer together.

Ryan's breath hitched as his cock pressed into Zara's hip. Unbidden, his hips moved, and he ground himself against the other boy. Zara's hands traveled down to Ryan's ass, squeezing as he pressed his own hard dick against him. Zara's lips dropped to Ryan's neck and he pushed forward slightly, walking Ryan backwards until the backs of his legs hit the couch.

Jimmy pulled away just long enough for Ryan to fall back onto the sofa before he was on him again. He laid he body over Ryan's, their legs intertwining, and resumed kissing his neck.

"Well," Ryan breathed. "You are _much_ better at this than I thought you'd be." Jimmy raised himself so his face hovered over Ryan's, his eyes uncertain.

"Sorry...I've been told I can be a little...eager."

Ryan chuckled breathlessly. "That's ok. You're going after what you want. It's actually kind of...hot."

Zara's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Don't look so surprised."

"Well, you ain't seen nothing yet." Jimmy hooked an arm under Ryan's waist and pulled. Ryan gasped in surprise, clinging to Jimmy's shoulders as he lifted him, before laying backwards on the couch. Ryan ended up straddling Zara's lap, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Yeah, I know. I got moves."

Ryan rolled his eyes again, suppressing a smile. "Shut up, Rocket Man."

"Right. Sorry." He leaned up to capture Ryan's lips again. His fingers found the hem of Ryan's shirt and slipped underneath. Ryan shivered at the feeling of Zara's warm hands, sliding up his bare sides. He pulled away long enough to yank his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor, craving the feeling of Jimmy's hands on his bare skin. Zara, ever the over-achiever, sat up, and began to rain kisses over Ryan's chest. Ryan shuddered when Jimmy's lips found his nipple. Noticing the reaction, Zara flicked his tongue out, and sucked the nipple into his mouth. Ryan gripped the back of Jimmy's head.

"Ahh..."

Zara raised his hand to run his thumb over Ryan's other nipple. Ryan squirmed in Jimmy's lap, causing delicious friction. Zara ground his hips up against Ryan's ass, his eyes squeezing tight with pleasure. Ryan took the opportunity to reach down and grab Jimmy's shirt, pulling it up. Jimmy raised his hands helpfully, and his shirt joined Ryan's on the floor. Ryan wrapped his arms around Zara's neck and kissed him, loving the feeling of his bare chest against his skin.

 _His skin is so warm...and smooth..._ He noted that both of them were hairless from the waist up. He wondered how much that would differ once pants were removed.

As if reading his mind, Zara's fingers found the waist of Ryan's shorts. He leaned back helpfully as Jimmy's fingers fumbled with the button. Finally he got it open, and unzipped Ryan's fly. There, he hesitated.

"Is this...ok?"

"Fuck, yeah." Ryan muttered. He pushed Zara down to make it easier to get his shorts off. He shimmied them down his legs, kicking off his shoes while he was at it. The he straddled Zara in only his briefs, his hard cock straining through the fabric.

Zara forgot how to breathe. He had never been so excited and nervous and eager and terrified at the same time. His eyes flicked up to Ryan's. Ryan noticed the apprehension there.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Rocket Man."

"No, I want to. Trust me, I want to. I just...don't really...know how..."

Ryan smiled, not unkindly. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Zara held Ryan's eyes and licked his lips slowly. Ryan's cock jumped in anticipation. Zara slid his hands slowly under Ryan's thighs and pulled gently. Ryan moved up Jimmy's body until he was straddling his shoulders.

"I...only know what feels good for me..." he breathed. Ryan tried not to wonder exactly how he knew that.

"So just do that, then." He whispered encouragingly. Zara nodded, and reached for the front of Ryan's briefs. Ryan shuddered as his warm hand brushed his cock, and then squeezed it. He tried to control his breathing. Zara reached into Ryan's underwear, his excitement growing as his fingers met the soft, smooth skin of Ryan's dick. He wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft and pulled it out of Ryan's underwear. Ryan was indeed hairless...everywhere.

"Wow..." Zara whispered as he slid his hand up and down the sizable cock now pointed at his face. "Never held one of these before. Other than my own, of course. And yours, like twenty minutes ago..." He glanced up into Ryan's impatient eyes. "Shut up, Rocket Man?"

"You guessed it."

Jimmy grinned and opened his mouth, guiding Ryan's dick between his lips. Ryan hissed in pleasure. Encouraged, Jimmy slipped his hands under Ryan's thighs again and pulled him forward. Ryan tangled his fingers in Zara's hair as his cock slipped deeper into his mouth.

"Fuuuuck..." he breathed. His moan sent a shiver down Jimmy's spine. He found his own fly and unbuttoned it, wriggling his jeans down as best he could. His head bobbed slowly on Ryan's cock, and he sucked gently. "Suck it harder, babe. Suck that dick."

Jimmy's eyes widened. _Never would have pegged him for a dirty talker. But I gotta admit...that's hot as hell._ Zara's hand found his own throbbing erection and he began to stroke it in time with his head movements, sucking harder as he had been commanded.

Ryan braced his hands on the arm of the couch behind Jimmy's head, struggling not to thrust forward and choke the poor boy. _His mouth feels soo good._ His breath came quick as Jimmy's tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Jimmy could taste Ryan's salty-sweet pre-cum, and he sucked harder.

Ryan's moaning only got louder. _This boy is talented._ He wished Zara would put a finger in his asshole, but that seemed a bit much to ask of a beginner. So he reached behind himself and used his pointer finger to circle his sensitive hole. He only got the tip of his finger in before he began to feel that familiar heat building up in his balls. _No...not yet._

Reluctantly, Ryan removed his finger and pulled back, his cock sliding out of Jimmy's mouth. Zara looked up, confusion in his eyes, but Ryan didn't give him a chance to ask. He got off the couch and took Zara's hand, pulling him up. Jimmy followed obediently and when they were both standing again, Ryan pressed his lips to Zara's again in a slow, sensual thank you. Jimmy's hands slid down to Ryan's bare ass and Ryan wiggled it, eagerly. Jimmy squeezed, parting Ryan's ass cheeks. His cock rubbed against Ryan's and he ground into it, desperate for friction.

Sensing Zara's need, Ryan pulled back. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Zara's boxers, now settled around his thighs, and pushed them down. Jimmy wiggled to help, and kicked off the jeans, as well as his shoes and underwear. Then Ryan met his eyes, a delicious hunger in them, and he dropped to his knees.

Jimmy's dick was so hard it almost touched his stomach. The sight of Ryan, naked and kneeling in front of him, damn near drove him insane.

"Glad to see I was right about the proportion thing." Ryan chuckled, his breath tickling Zara's balls. They tensed in response. Jimmy grinned.

"Not to brag, but this beast has never been conquered yet."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and again tried not to think about the others who might have tried. "We'll see about that."

"I'm just saying no one's ever-"

Ryan wrapped his hand around Zara's dick, pointed it at his lips, and slid it into his mouth. He let it slip down his throat until his nose brushed the light dusting of hair surrounding Zara's crotch.

Jimmy's jaw dropped and his eyes squeezed shut. His hands gripped the back of Ryan's head as he mouthed the word 'fuck'. Ryan grinned around Jimmy's dick. _Shut up, Rocket Man._

Ryan had to use every skill he had developed over the years to swallow Zara's sizable dick. He bobbed his head up and down, fueled by the cry of pleasure Zara let out every time his cock slipped into Ryan's throat. Ryan's free hand dropped to his own dick and he stroked it as he sucked harder.

"Fuck my face." He commanded, looking up into Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy did not need to be told twice. He held the sides of Ryan's head and plunged his dick as deep as he could into Ryan's throat. Ryan couldn't help but gag and Zara gave an animalistic growl.

"That's right, fucking gag on my cock..." The words ignited a fire in Ryan and he had to take his hand from his own dick to keep from cumming. Zara pulled his cock out or Ryan's mouth, wet and glistening.

"Zara..." Ryan said when he could breathe.

"What?"

"I want this cock inside me." I might be the boldest thing Ryan had ever said. But it was true. He was aching to feel every inch of that rock hard dick sliding into him. He squeezed Jimmy's dick, sliding his tight fist up the shaft.

"Ohhhh fuuuck..." Jimmy groaned through gritted teeth. Ryan stood slowly and pressed is own dick against Zara's holding them together with both hands. He stroked both cocks at once and Jimmy looked as if he might pass out.

"Fuck me, Rocket Man...please?"

"I...fuck...I want to. I want to so badly you don't even fucking know. But..."

"You never have before, I know. It's ok. You catch on pretty quick." Ryan lay down on the couch, pulling his legs up.

Zara didn't think he had ever seen something so enticing. He knelt on the couch, pointing his cock at Ryan's waiting hole. Ryan reached for Jimmy's hand and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Jimmy shivered at the sensation. Ryan let Jimmy's fingers fall from between his lips and placed them at his own entrance. Catching on, Zara began to move his fingers, massaging Ryan's tight little opening. Ryan let his head fall back and his eyes close. He moaned, grinding against Zara's fingers. He wriggled, and one of Zara's fingers slipped inside him.

"Fuck yeah..." he whispered.

Emboldened, Jimmy pushed the finger in further. Ryan only squirmed harder.

"More...please..." he practically whimpered. Zara pressed his other, still wet, finger into Ryan's ass and began to move his fingers. Ryan gripped the couch. "C'mon...stretch me out...get me nice and ready..."

Jimmy did his best to obey. To be honest, he'd watched his share of gay porn, and he tried to do what he had seen. But Ryan wasn't complaining. Finally, Ryan gave a groan and his eyes popped open.

"Now. I can't wait any longer. Put that big dick inside me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Zara's dick was aching for attention. Ryan sat up, pushing Zara back slightly and swallowed his dick one more time, getting it nice and wet. Jimmy hissed, grasping Ryan's hair, but Ryan pulled back with a wicked grin.

"Uh-uh. You can have more of my mouth later. Right now I want this dick in my ass."

Jimmy's eyebrows shot up. _Later?_ He'd think more on that prospect. For now, He settled for dropping a kiss on to Ryan's lips and shoving him back down on the couch. He wiggled closer and positioned the head of his dick at Ryan's entrance. He braced himself on the arm of the couch that Ryan's head rested on. He looked deep into Ryan's smoldering blue eyes. Ryan pushed his hips forward, impaling himself on Zara's cock.

Zara's mouth dropped open. " _Jesus Christ, that's tight!_ "

Ryan laughed. "Yeah it's been a while. Just go slow, ok?"

"Not making any promises." He pressed his forehead to Ryan's, pressing his hips forward. His dick slipped deeper, inch by inch. Ryan dug his fingertips into the soft skin of Jimmy's back.

" _Oh my God_ , you feel good, babe."

Jimmy's blood boiled and he captured Ryan's lips again. Ryan squeezed his muscles around the big dick inside him and Zara's hips bucked hard, eliciting a little hiss from Ryan. "Easy!"

"Sorry! I'm trying...it just feels so _fucking_ good."

Ryan had to agree with that. He placed his hands on Jimmy's thighs, to try and control the eager teen's movements, but Zara couldn't help himself. His dick seemed to have a mind of it's own. His hips bucked harder and faster.

"Oh God...Oh God..."

Ryan frowned and placed a hand on Jimmy's chest. The young teen was getting far too close to climax and Ryan was nowhere near done with him yet. "Alright, I think you need a bit of a breather." He pushed Jimmy back and his cock slipped further out of Ryan's body.

Zara's eyes popped open. "What? No...I'll be good, I promise..."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "No you won't. Roll over."

Confused, but willing, Zara pulled out, let Ryan up, and lay on his back instead. For a moment, fear flashed in his eyes as Ryan knelt on the couch. Ryan smirked. "Don't worry, newbie. For today I'm happy to just have _you_ in _me_." He straddled Zara once again, and Jimmy's fear faded as his cock brushed against Ryan's. Ryan leaned down and kissed Jimmy, grinding their dicks together. Zara bucked his hips, squeezing Ryan's ass. Ryan positioned Zara's cock once again at his hole, and slid down on it. From this angle, he could control the speed and depth.

Jimmy had to admit, he enjoyed the view from where he was laying. Ryan sat upright, sliding down on his cock, which gave him full access to the gorgeous boy's tight chest and abs, and his rock hard dick. Zara wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock as he began to move his hips.

Ryan groaned. Jimmy distracted himself from the amazing feeling of Ryan's tight body gripping him by running his free hand over Ryan's chest, flicking his nipples as he ran his thumb over the head of Ryan's dick. Ryan was shuddering and groaning, his eyes squeezed shut. He bounced faster and faster on Jimmy's cock.

Content that Ryan was enjoying himself, Zara leaned back, hands resting on Ryan's thighs and closed his eyes. His hips bucked up to meet Ryan with every thrust.

Ryan began to lose control as Jimmy's dick began to hit all the right places inside him. He didn't know if it was just because it had been a while, but he couldn't remember anything ever feeling so good. He was practically weeping as he moved on Zara's cock, moaning and cursing like the little twink bottom in every porno he had ever watched. But he was beginning to understand why they never seemed to give a fuck what they sounded like. Because he sure didn't. All he could focus on was Zara, and how amazing he felt inside him.

Jimmy could feel his climax building. Just watching Ryan bounce on his dick and hearing the things coming out of his mouth...Zara was clenching his jaw, letting loose a steady stream of curses and fighting the urge to cum. Ryan seemed to be loving it just as much as he was; he really didn't want to be the reason that it ended. But Ryan leaned forward, bracing his hands on Jimmy's chest.

"Zara..." he gasped.

"Mmm?"

"I'm...close...I'm so close." As he spoke, his muscles squeezed Jimmy's cock. Jimmy threw his head back, taking several quick breaths, still fighting his climax.

"M-me too..." He hissed.

"I could...slow down...last longer..."

"No...I'm gonna fucking burst into flames if you do...cum...please..." he grasped Ryan's cock again and began jacking it furiously.

Ryan gasped. "Fuck...I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Too late, Jimmy wondered if he was supposed to pull out.

And then everything exploded.

"FUUUCK!" Ryan's first shot of cum hit Zara full in the face. But he didn't care. His body arced up off the couch as he began to empty his load into Ryan's ass. He squeezed Ryan's hips with all his strength, locking their bodies together. Ryan's body jerked as he painted Jimmy's torso with cum. He was done first, collapsing on top of a still moaning Zara. Rocket Man wrapped his arms around Ryan, pressing his face into his neck, overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm. Ryan's ass was still contracting, milking every drop of cum from Zara's dick.

Finally, the wave of pleasure crested and Zara remembered how to breathe. Ryan ran gentle kisses up his neck, across his jaw line, and found his lips. Jimmy's hands roamed Ryan's slightly sweaty body, his right hand coming up to tangle in Ryan's hair. Finally they broke apart and Ryan nestled into the crook of Jimmy's neck.

"Fuck." Zara whispered quietly. Ryan chuckled.

"Didn't we just?"

Zara laughed. "Trust me, if I could do it again right now, I would. Speaking of..." He angled his chin down so he could look into Ryan's sleepy blue eyes. "Before...you mentioned something about _later_."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Your dick is still inside me and you're already planning next time?"

"No, I just...well...does that mean there's going to be a next time?"

Ryan propped his chin on Jimmy's chest, assessing his face. "Do you want there to be a next time?"

"Well...yeah, I mean...this was...I mean you're...kinda awesome."

Ryan had to smile at that. He was beginning to find Zara's awkwardness endearing. "Well, you're kinda awesome too."

Jimmy gave an adorable lopsided grin. Ryan sighed. He'd love to just close his eyes and go to sleep on top of this beautiful boy. But that would surely cause some alarm when Ms. Darbus came in the next morning. Or, God forbid, Sharpay.

"We should get up," He sat up and the cold air chilled his now cum coated stomach. He glanced down at their sticky bodies. "And _clean_ up." Reluctantly, he got off of Zara, feeling the boy's now soft cock slide out of him. Jimmy's cum dribbled down Ryan's thighs, making him smile. "Jeez, you are eager, aren't you?"

Zara sat up, blushing slightly. "Well it had been a while for me too. So we should like...I dunno can we go to the locker rooms? Get a shower? But we're naked...are there cameras in the school? I mean I guess we could use a sink or something if we had soap...but what about towels? We-"

"Rocket Man?" Ryan said, starting for the door.

"Shut up?" Zara supplied.

"You guessed it."


End file.
